undertale_vnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cuộc chạm trán
Cuộc chạm trán là những trận đấu (FIGHT) với những kẻ thù xảy ra ngẫu nhiên hoặc ở những địa điểm được xác định trước. Trong trận đấu, nhân vật chính có thể tương tác với kẻ thù theo nhiều cách khác nhau thông qua ACT, nhưng kẻ thù có mặt phải bị giết hoặc tha mạng để kết thúc cuộc chạm trán. Ngoài ra, chạy trốn cũng có thể kết thúc trận đấu, nhưng phương pháp này không phải lúc nào cũng đảm bảo thành công và thay vào đó có thể dẫn đến một lượt bị bỏ qua. Trong cuộc chạm trán, các tùy chọn FIGHT, ACT, ITEM và MERCY, tên được chọn ở đầu trò chơi, LV và HP đều có thể nhìn thấy như trong các game nhập vai thông thường. Lượt của nhân vật chính Ở giữa màn hình, một số văn bản được hiển thị theo kiểu tường thuật: * Khi bắt đầu cuộc chạm trán, văn bản trích dẫn được đưa ra về bản chất của cuộc chạm trán (ví dụ: "Whimsun tiếp cận một cách nhu mì!") * Sau lượt đầu tiên, văn bản trích dẫn thường mô tả một trong những quái vật trong trận, có thể thay đổi tùy thuộc vào các tùy chọn ACT mà nhân vật chính đã chọn. * Văn bản trích dẫn cũng có thể mô tả hành động của nhân vật chính cho dù đó là từ việc thực hiện ACT, hoặc như là một yếu tố câu chuyện. FIGHT Nhân vật chính được nhắc chọn một con quái vật để tấn công. Nhân vật chính có thể tấn công một quái vật mỗi lượt. * Nếu một con quái vật có thể được tha để loại bỏ chúng khỏi trận chiến, tên của chúng có thể được tô màu vàng, trắng hoặc hồng, tùy thuộc vào cuộc trò chuyện mà nhân vật chính có với con ếch thứ ba trong Phòng 21 (room_ruins13). Màu vàng là màu mặc định cho quái vật có thể tìm thấy. * Việc chọn FIGHT kích hoạt sự kiện thời gian nhanh trong đó 1 thanh (hoặc nhiều hơn với một số vũ khí nhất định) trượt trên một mét và phải nhấn "Z" để tấn công. Đánh "Z" trong khi thanh ở điểm trung tâm gây ra thiệt hại nhiều nhất. ** Cho phép (các) thanh trượt hết cỡ trên đồng hồ dẫn đến việc chúng bị mờ dần và bỏ lỡ. Phương pháp này tương đương với việc chọn Phụ tùng, ngoại trừ việc nó không khiến bất kỳ quái vật nào rời khỏi trận chiến, ngay cả khi văn bản Phụ tùng được bật. ** Vũ khí của nhân vật chính xác định tốc độ và số lượng thanh, cũng như hiệu ứng phát sau một cuộc tấn công nếu muốn thành công. ** Găng tay Tough có sự kiện thời gian nhanh của riêng mình trong đó "Z" phải được nhấn nhanh gấp bốn lần để có thể gây sát thương tối đa. * Nếu cuộc tấn công làm cạn kiệt sức khỏe của quái vật, chúng sẽ tan thành cát bụi và biến mất khỏi trận chiến, giết chết chúng một cách hiệu quả. Quái vật bình thường mất tối thiểu một đến bốn lần đánh để chết trong khi boss có thể mất nhiều hơn. Có thể tiêu diệt hầu hết quái vật trong một đòn đánh vào Lối chơi Diệt Chủng. * Một khi HP của quái vật đủ thấp, chúng có thể được tha. Phương pháp này có thể được sử dụng để kết thúc một trận chiến nếu bỏ qua menu ACT. Các boss và miniboss là một ngoại lệ. * Có thể giết bất kỳ quái vật hoặc trùm trong một đòn trước khi chọn Phụ tùng chúng trong khi tên của chúng có màu. Phương pháp này được gọi là Phản bội và có thể kích hoạt đối thoại độc đáo trong một số trường hợp nhất định. ACT Nhân vật chính được nhắc chọn một quái vật, và sau đó được cung cấp một hoặc nhiều tùy chọn ACT dành riêng cho quái vật đó. * Nhân vật chính luôn có thể Kiểm tra bất kỳ quái vật nào trong cuộc chạm trán, với vài ngoại lệ. * ACT là một cách khác để kết thúc các trận chiến một cách hòa bình (và thường là người chơi chiến thuật hòa bình sử dụng trái ngược với FIGHT và rút HP của họ xuống mức tối thiểu). * Trong một số tình huống, ACT kết thúc lượt tiếp theo ngay lập tức và quái vật có thể được tha. * ACT có thể cần phải được thực hiện theo một thứ tự nhất định để cho phép một quái vật được tha (ví dụ: tha Đại Cẩu). Nếu một con quái vật có thể được tha, thì tên của chúng sẽ có màu vàng, trắng hoặc hồng tùy thuộc vào cuộc trò chuyện với con ếch thứ ba trong phòng ba con ếch trong Tàn Tích. ITEM * Sử dụng vật phẩm tiêu hao để hồi máu. Một số mặt hàng tiêu hao có khả năng tăng Thông Số. * Sử dụng các vật phẩm thiết bị khác ngoài Băng Gạc hoặc Gậy trang bị chúng. ** Sử dụng Băng Gạc hoạt động như một vật phẩm tiêu hao. ** Sử dụng Gậy ném nó. Sử dụng Gậy có thể phát huy các hiệu ứng khác nhau, như tạo ra Đơn VỊ Cẩu Snowdin và Nội Cẩu Sinh ngay lập tức, tăng xếp hạng trong trận chiến của Mettaton EX, v.v ... Sau khi sử dụng, nhân vật chính "nhặt lại" và có thể sử dụng lại. MERCY Tha thứ có nghĩa là nhân vật chính không muốn chiến đấu. * Chọn Tha (Spare) sẽ loại bỏ bất kỳ quái vật nào khỏi trận chiến nếu tên của chúng có màu. ** Màu tha thứ bắt đầu là màu vàng, nhưng có thể thay đổi thành màu trắng và cuối cùng là màu hồng bằng cách nói chuyện với Froggit tại điểm giữa của Tàn Tích. ** Nếu tùy chọn Tha không được tô màu, việc chọn nó sẽ không có gì trong hầu hết các tình huống và chỉ dẫn đến bỏ qua một lượt. *** Một số quái vật, đáng chú ý là boss, yêu cầu nhân vật chính tiếp tục tha mạng ngay cả khi tên của chúng không được tô màu để tiến triển cuộc gặp gỡ một cách hòa bình. * Chọn Bỏ chạy (Flee) thực hiện một nỗ lực để thoát khỏi cuộc chạm trán. Nếu thành công, LINH HỒN của nhân vật chính sẽ xuất hiện và trò chơi trở lại ngoài thế giới. Lượt kẻ thù Kẻ thù có thể có một số cuộc đối thoại trước khi tấn công; nhân vật chính có thể bỏ qua đoạn hội thoại hình thành với "X", sau đó "Z." Trong một số tình huống (Chẳng hạn như một số trường hợp khi đoạn hội thoại phát với tốc độ chậm hơn), đoạn hội thoại không thể bị bỏ qua. LINH HỒN của nhân vật chính được đặt bên trong Bảng Đạn. Kẻ thù tấn công LINH HỒN trong hộp. LINH HỒN có thể được điều khiển bằng các phím mũi tên. Hình dạng của những viên đạn được sử dụng trong các cuộc tấn công của kẻ thù khác nhau, tùy thuộc vào kẻ thù đang chiến đấu. Khi nhiều kẻ thù được chiến đấu, các cuộc tấn công của chúng trùng nhau trong Bảng Đạn. Trong hầu hết các trận đấu boss (và miniboss như Muffet... ), màu của LINH HỒN được thay đổi thành màu nhất định. Đòn tấn công màu của kẻ thù cũng thay đổi trong một số trận chiến nhất định. Điều kiện kết thúc Một cuộc chạm trán có thể kết thúc thông qua các cách sau: Thắng Tất cả quái vật được loại bỏ khỏi trận chiến. EXP và G được thưởng tùy thuộc vào (các) quái vật đã đấu và liệu nhân vật chính có giết chết quái vật đó hay thực hiện một số ACT nhất định cho chúng G. Quái vật bị loại khỏi trận chiến có màu xám với một họa tiết nhất định hoặc hoàn toàn vắng mặt trên chiến trường. Thua HP của nhân vật chính đạt mức 0. Điều này dẫn đến một trò chơi kết thúc và trò chơi tải đến điểm lưu cuối cùng trước khi chạm trán. Có một số trường hợp ngoại lệ khi nói đến LƯU tại một số điểm nhất định trong trò chơi (chẳng hạn như thang máy trong Nhiệt Địa). Tuy nhiên, kết quả thua có ngoại lệ trong các trận chiến của Photoshop Flowey, Asriel và Papyrus. Bỏ chạy Nhân vật chính chạy trốn khỏi trận chiến và trở về bên ngoài thế giới và được thưởng EXP hoặc G cho mỗi quái vật bị giết hoặc được tha trong cuộc chạm trán. Thông tin cơ sở * Ảnh chụp màn hình của phiên bản trước của '' Undertale '' từ bài đăng đùa "UnderBound 2""Some people actually think a joke/troll post I made in a friend's forum topic about Undertale originating as an EB ROM hack is true..." Toby Fox. March 12th, 2016. Twittertiết lộ rằng "ACT" ban đầu được gọi là "TALK", "MERCY" ban đầu được gọi là "SPARE" và nút "SPELL" đã được lên kế hoạch để đưa vào nhưng đã bị loại bỏ.Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. This asset can still be found in the game's files. * Màu vàng trong nút FIGHT được tô sáng là nhẹ hơn so với các màu khác.Imgur * Đeo Băng Gạc làm cho việc chạy trốn khỏi trận chiến được đảm bảo (ngoại trừ trong Chế Độ Khó), có thể hữu ích cho việc tăng tốc. * Khi nhấn "X" trong lượt của nhân vật chính, LINH HỒN di chuyển chậm hơn. Phương pháp này có thể hữu ích nếu nhân vật chính hiện đang ở trong các phần chặt chẽ, nơi cần chuyển động chính xác. Nó cũng có thể được sử dụng để di chuyển chậm trên Bảng Đạn trong khi kẻ thù trực tiếp bắn vào nhân vật chính, mất một lúc để đến một góc, trong trường hợp đó, lượt chơi đã kết thúc. * Nếu một con quái vật không có họa tiết bị thương được tha, nó sẽ được thay thế bằng một họa tiết Aaron màu xám, đó là họa tiết giữ chỗ miễn phí. Sự thay thế này có khả năng vì tên của Aaron là tên đầu tiên trong bảng chữ cái trong các tệp trò chơi. de:Begegnung en:Encounter ru:Функции в бою zh:遭遇戰 Thể_loại:Cơ chế chơi của trò chơi